A continuing difficulty in today""s information-rich society is effectively communicating pertinent information to those individuals who are most interested in it. A related problem in the art is efficiently and effectively finding pertinent information. Traditionally, methods for finding pertinent information or for guiding the user to information of interest are cumbersome and often ineffective.
The present invention relates to a system and method for communicating information relating to a network resource. Some of the systems and methods disclosed herein can be used for finding, presenting and/or communicating useful and relevant information, including methods relating to guiding individuals to places of interest, and methods relating to the presentation of information that is pertinent to a particular individual""s interests or situation.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a system comprising: (a) a network having a first server, a second server, and a third server, all of which are in communication with each other on the network; (b) a client computer having a display screen, wherein the client computer is operated by a user, and wherein the client computer is connected to the network and in communication with the first server, the second server, and the third server; and (c) a data storage medium that is accessible to the client computer and that has stored on it an application executing on the client computer. In some embodiments, the application has an application window that is displayed on the client computer display screen and that includes within it (1) a primary web browser area and also (2) a secondary area, wherein both of these areas are displayed simultaneously and are integrated into the application window. Additional embodiments and features, and the nature of the present invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the appended claims, and the several drawings herein.